Family
by Bojack727
Summary: A vignette set shortly after the end of Season 2 of the series, Fox and Ranger have a candid one-on-one chat, in which the two of them reflect on what's most important: Family. I wrote this mainly for fun, after getting into the series thanks to the reviews of the animated series on Youtube by HeadphonesUK.


**The Animals**

 **Of Farthing Wood**

" **Family"**

Fox was seated in the grassy shaded area around his family's dwelling, built deep inside of the Farthing Wood 'Enclave' situated within the greater lands of White Deer Park.

He turned to look as a figure- one fast becoming a familiar sight- approached from out of the blind corner of raised earth formed by the thick roots of a tall tree. He could instantly recognize his visitor by their silvery-blue coat, with its distinctive markings- including the dark triangular pattern adorning his brow, along with a pair of alert darkly-furred pointed ears.

"Fox, if ya would, for just a moment," Ranger started. "Truth is, I don't think I ever took the time to properly thank you, for accepting me, that is." He admitted.

Fox regarded the blue vulpine before him for a moment, on one hand so much like his his father that had terrorized his family and friends that fateful first year, yet so much different. And yet, he realized that physical resemblance was where their similarities effectively ended.

Scarface was little more than a trumped up thug, obsessed with the gain of power and authority over others. While by comparison, Ranger was- _at worst_ \- a bit too roguish at times for his liking, though far from anything that Fox might go so far as to call a scoundrel.

Shaking off his reservations, Fox moved to acknowledge him. _"Nonsense,"_ the red fox offered his son-in-law. "Charmer trusts you, so who am I come between the two of you."

"That's just it," Ranger countered. "You had no reason to trust me, what, considering who my parents were and everything else." He continued. "And I understand why you didn't trust me, considering who my father happened to be, and what he did to you and your family and your friends."

"Ranger." Fox interjected. "You are _not_ your father." He went on. "And just as I had to let go of old views of good and bad, so too did I have to take a step back and defer to the views of the young- like you and Charmer." The red fox admitted. "The two of you, and your cubs, you're the future."

"The future..." Ranger mused, sitting down. "I was never raised to think about what the future might hold, either for me or my kin." He admitted. "As a cub, I was expected to carry on in my father's name, but in his eyes, before I'd come of age, I'd long ago been as good as judged and found wanting."

The Red Fox felt a pang in his heart at hearing this.

"What of your mother, and the others," Fox inquired. "Where there truly _no members_ of your family ever that showed you even some small degree of kindness or caring?"

Ranger sighed. "It's an odd thing, you know... Bounder was so much like our father," the Blue Fox commented to the older male. "Unlike me, he had the old fox's killer instinct in abundance, and yet... there were times when he was, well, _almost_ a proper brother to me... But then, we lost him."

"Ranger, my lad..." Fox started, taken aback, suddenly reflecting upon loss of his late son Bold and the death of his daughter Dreamer, both taken from him. "You're a better fox- whether that be red or blue- than you might realize." He offered. "And as as good a son-in-law as I could hope for."

"Thank you." Ranger replied. "That means more than you realize... To be perfectly honest, you're a far better father than mine ever were to me, and you're model I hope to live up to some day."

"All I can really ask of you," Fox continued. "Is that you make Charmer happy."

A moment passed between them. "What of the other Blue Foxes?" Fox asked. "I mean, now that your father's gone, what will the rest of them do now?"

"I don't know." Ranger replied regretfully. "Truth is, that if I'm honest, I think the only thing that held 'em together was respect- or fear- of my father." He admitted. "And my I'm afraid that my mum's in no state to try rallying 'em- now, or ever." The Blue Fox went on. "I'd ask them t' stay, but I doubt they'd listen to me... After following my dad, they see me as a traitor, they don't respect me."

Again, Fox let a sigh of resignation. "I'd hoped, as had Vixen, that you and Charmer's union would mean that we might be able to coexist with the Blue Foxes..."

Ranger nodded. "It's starting to seem more and more likely, regardless of common sense, that they'll pack up and leave White Deer Park..." He admitted in a sad tone.

"What, all of them, even your mother?" Fox asked. "Where will they go?"

"I..." The younger fox started. "I don't know."

"I, I am sorry that it's come to this." Fox admitted. "But I have to ask, what will you do?"

Ranger looked to him, eyes wide as he regarded him. "As if I had a choice," he countered, him voice sounding almost comical as he spoke. "The only future, as far as I can see it, is here- with you Farthing Woods Animals." He continued with a smile. "You're stuck with Fox, we're family now, after all."

This was enough to light the mood, such that Fox couldn't help but chuckle at the response. Eventually, the red fox returned to his previous line of thought. "I think we've lingered here long enough."

"No doubt, Vixen and Charm will be wondering where where we've been." Ranger replied.

"It's not just them," Fox started. "Not too long from now, Vixen and me are gonna grandparents." He went on to add. "And since you're part of the family now, that means _you'll_ be an uncle!

"And with any luck," Ranger thought silently to himself. "A father, down the road."

In the distance, the figures of Vixen, Whisper, and Friendly could be seen...

 _ **~The End~**_


End file.
